


Hvitserk y el pib

by VicPin



Series: Elia y Hvitserk - Era Moderna [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Travel, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin
Summary: Una anécdota de viaje a Yucatán en el que incluye el amor a primera vista entre Hvitserk... Y una extraña torta de pollo, cerdo y masa de maíz llamado "pib".





	Hvitserk y el pib

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy es primero de noviembre, y aquí en México, como en varias partes, es el inicio de una semana especial en la que honramos a nuestros muertos. En Yucatán, esa tradición se le conoce como "Hanal Pixán" (Janal pishán), en donde comemos un platillo de temporada llamado "pib".
> 
> En este relato trato de esbozar cómo sería la fascinación de Hvitserk por este y otros platillos de Yucatán. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Segundo relato de la serie "Hvitserk y Elia - Era moderna"

Era el día, el primero de una semana en la que uno prepara sus ollas, empieza a cavar un hoyo y entierra ahí sus pibes, esas extrañas "tortas" o pasteles de masa de maíz, un extraño caldo de pollo y puerco combinado con manteca y masa de maíz llamado _co'ol_ [1], y envuelto con hoja de plátano. Era el día en que la gente de los pueblos lejanos se prepara para honrar a sus muertos colocando en las mesas fotografías de gente fallecida, dulces de mazapán, licor, flores de cempasúchil [2], entre otras cosas.

Para los mexicanos, y especialmente para los que viven en Yucatán, la primera semana de noviembre es una semana de solemnidad en donde se recuerda con cariño a los fallecidos. Para Elia, aquello era un hermoso y colorido modo de recordar a los seres queridos; era una forma de comunicarse con ellos, de decirles cuánto se les extraña. Para Hvitserk... Bueno, para él es algo más que un ritual: Era la semana del pib.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras arrastraba su maleta en el aeropuerto de Mérida.

Hvitserk estaba emocionado, quizás más que cuando Elia finalmente aceptó ser su novia. Tenía todo listo y planeado para el viaje; había marcado en el mapa las comunidades en donde sabía que preparaban los pibes más deliciosos de todo Yucatán y empacado en su maleta diez cajas de tablillas de chocolate  _Imperial_ con el cual quería preparar sus tazas de chocolate caliente para acompañar su pib, producto que consiguió en los supermercados de la ciudad de México apenas hace un par de días. Prácticamente todo estaba listo para llegar a las comunidades, realizar el trabajo de campo que Elia requería para terminar su tesis y, de ser posible, llevarse al menos un pib aunque sea asaltando los patios familiares. 

Con una sonrisa, recordó su primer viaje juntos en Yucatán justo para esos días. Hvitserk, en ese entonces, ya había empezado a realizar sus degustaciones culinarias en todos los mercados y restaurante de Mérida: En el mercado de Santiago probó los panuchos y los salbutes [3]; en el barrio de San Sebastián probó el chicharrón con tomate, cilantro y naranja agria; en el barrio de Santa Rita probó el pollo en escabeche y el relleno negro [4] y en el barrio de Mejorada probó las tortas de cochinita y lechón. 

**Panuchos**

[Fuente de la imagen](http://www.theyucatantimes.com/2016/11/do-you-really-know-the-difference-between-panuchos-and-salbutes/)

**Torta de cochinita**

[Fuente de la imagen](https://www.yelp.com.mx/biz_photos/pok-ch%C3%A9-m%C3%A9xico?select=9aHsjYFsQ3eE0IJaNt3TKw)

 

**Relleno negro**

[Fuente de la imagen](http://www.cocinadelirante.com/receta/carne/relleno-negro)

 

Sin embargo, cuando fueron al poblado de San Antonio Sihó [5], el amor de Hvitserk por la comida yucateca se elevó hacia las nubes.

Por todos lados percibía un aroma delicioso y seductor a una suerte de pastel de pollo. Queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad, aprovechó la ocasión en que una señora los invitó a su casa a comer un pib enterrado para preguntarle más al respecto.

Fue sin duda amor a primera vista.

**Pib**  

[Fuente de la imagen](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/491033165598318156/?lp=true)

Y desde ese entonces, el joven Lothbrok juró no descansar hasta comer todo el pib que pudiera; era, acorde a sus palabras, "el mejor manjar que la humanidad ha creado desde tiempos remotos".

-¡Elia! -escuchó que le llamara.

Se volvió. Hvitserk estaba cargando unos tres envoltorios de hola de plátano "cortesía" de Dios sabe dónde. Estaba feliz de haber asaltado el patio familiar de alguien, estaba segura.

"Definitivamente este  viaje va a ser una anécdota para contar al resto de los Lothbrok", pensó mientras acudía a su encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Entre los mayas yucatecos, el co'ol es un preparado de masa de maíz con caldo de pollo. Es utilizado como ofrenda a las antiguas deidades durante los rituales agrícolas llamados "cha'ac cha'ac" (ceremonia de petición de lluvias) y el "jet's lu'um" (ceremonia de la cosecha). El agua que se utiliza para el preparado debe ser de los cenotes cercano a los lugares de siembra.
> 
> [2] La flor del cempasúchil es una planta de color amarilla que se utiliza mucho en México como un símbolo de la vida y la muerte. Es utilizada para adornar las tumbas en los cementerios y los altares dedicados a los fallecidos.
> 
> [3] Comida típica de Yucatán. Consiste en una tortilla frita con frijol (panucho) o sin frijol (salbute) con lechuga, tomate, pollo o pavo, y cebolla.
> 
> [4] También comida típica de Yucatán. Es caldo de pollo teñido con una pasta de color oscuro conocido como "achiote".
> 
> [5] Poblado del municipio yucateco de Halachó. A principios del siglo XX fue hacienda henequenera.


End file.
